Backpack (episode)/Transcript
(Dora is standing on a path in the middle of the jungle.) *'Dora': Hola, I'm Dora. *(Dora turns around to reveal her Backpack and later faces forward once again.) *'Dora': This is my Backpack. Do you have a backpack? *(Dora turns around to reveal her Backpack.) *'Dora': Backpack is my friend. *(Backpack laughs.) *'Dora:' She goes with me where ever I go. I remember when I first got Backpack. (She imagines when she first got a backpack) One day I was looking for my library books. *'Dora': Where are my library books? Do you see any books? *(Cursor clicks them) *'Dora': My library books! I hope I have all 8 books. Count with me. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight books. Good counting. I have to take these books back to the library before it closes, or they'll be late. she tries to carry them, they were too heavy. Oooh, they're heavy. *'Mami': Dora! We have a surprise for you. *Dora: You do? What? *Mami: It's something that will help you carry your books to the library. *Papi: Beles endomos, a backpack. *(Backpack hops into the room) *Dora: (gasps) A backpack. Just what I need. *Mami: This is a very special backpack, Dora. *Papi: Con diemene, de domo. Anything you need, she's got inside for you. *Dora: I love it. Thank you, Mami. Thank you, Papi. Gracias. *Dora's parents: De nada. (Both hug her) *Backpack: Hola, Dora. *Dora: Hola. *Backpack: I can carry lots of stuff, ya amiga. *Dora: Backpack speaks Spanish and English, just like me. *Backpack: I can carry those libros. *(Dora's parents laugh and Dora puts all the books into her) *Backpack: Yum yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso. *(Dora laughs and so do her parents) *Dora: Backpack, I'm gonna take you with me where ever I go. *Papi: Why perfecto. *Mami: De que la muy bien. carries Dora and kisses him and his wife *Dora: Backpack, we gotta hurry if we're gonna get to the library before it closes. *Backpack: Vamonos! Lets go! *Papi: Remember, Dora. Everything you need, Backpack has inside for you. *Dora: I'll remember! *Dora continues her journey, she hears someone crying *Dora: Do you hear someone crying? Oh no! I think that's my best friend, Boots. *(Boots crying as he approaches Dora) *Dora: Boots, what's the matter? *Boots: I fell and got a boo-boo. *Dora: Aw, Boots. (Boots sniffs) We need to put something on that boo-boo to make it feel better. Where can I find something to put on Boots' boo-boo? *Backpack: Backpack, backpack. *Dora: Hey, yeah. I can check my new backpack. I need your help. Will you check my backpack and something to put on Boots' boo-boo? You have to say, "Backpack". *Boots: (sniffs) Say "Backpack.". Say "Backpack". *(Backpack theme plays) *Backpack:'' Backpack. Backpack. Backpack. Backpack. I'm the backpack loaded up with things and knick knacks too. Anything that you might need I got inside for you. Backpack. Backpack. Backpack. Backpack. Yeah. (song ends) *Backpack: This is the first time Dora has ever asked me for anything. Dora needs to find something to put on Boots' boo-boo. What can we use to put on Boots' boo-boo? (Cursor clicks on a band-aid) *Backpack: A soft bandage. Si! This will make a boo-boo feel better. Good thinking. Yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso. *puts a bandage on Boots' boo-boo on his leg, kisses her hand, and puts a lip stamp on the bandage *Boots: (sniffs and stops crying) Thanks, Dora. My booboo feels better. (Hugs Dora) Thanks, Backpack. *Backpack: Aw, de nada. *Dora: Boots, I have to bring my books back to the library before it closes. *Boots: I can help you. *Dora: Great. We've gotta get there fast. What's the quickest way to the library? *Boots: I don't know. *Dora: Lets stop and think. Who can we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go? *Map: Map! *Both: A map! *Dora: There's a map in my new backpack. *Map: I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map! *Dora: I need your help. Will you check the map and find the quickest way to the library? You have to say Map. *Boots: Say, "Map." Say "Map". *(Map zooms to the air) *(Map theme plays) *Map: ''If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know. I'm the map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map if there's a place you gotta get. I can get you there I bet. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map! ''(Song ends) *Map: This is the first time that Dora has ever asked me for directions. I'm so proud. Dora needs to find the quickest way to library so she can return her books. Well, I know the quickest way to the library. First, you cross the Troll Bridge. Then, you climb over the Big Rock. And that's how we'll get to the library. So you tell Dora: Bridge, rock, library. Say it with me. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, (zooms to the screen) library! *Dora: How do we get to the library? Bridge, rock, library. First we cross the Troll Bridge, then we climb over the Big Rock, and that's how we'll get to the Library. Thanks for helping. So first, we have to find the Troll Bridge. Do you see a bridge? Where? *(Cursor clicks it) *Boots: Yeah, there it is. There's the Troll Bridge. *Dora: Lets go return my books. (Travel song plays) *Dora: ''Come on, say it with us. *Both: Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Come on. Vamonos. Everybody lets go. *Boots:'' Come on, lets get to it.'' *Dora:'' I know that we can do it. Where are we going?'' *Boots: Library. Where are we going. *Dora: Library. *Both:'' Where are we going?'' *Fiesta Trio: Library. *Dora: Where are we going? *All: Library. (Dora & Boots laughing) *All: Library. *Boots: Dora, it looks like it's gonna rain. *Dora: I don't see any rain clouds. I need your help. If you see a rain cloud, yell, "rain cloud.". Do you see a rain cloud? (Rain cloud gets down) Where? (gets back up) *Boots: Yeah, here comes a rain cloud. We need something to keep us dry. *Dora: Where can we find something to keep us dry? *Boots: Look in the backpack. Look in the backpack. *Dora: Great idea. I need your help. Will you check my backpack for something that will keep us dry? Quick! Say "Backpack". *Backpack: Oh, no! Dora and Boots are gonna get wet. Will this keep them dry? Will this keep them dry? (Cursor clicks on the umbrella) Right. The umbrella will keep them dry. Muy bien! Good thinking. Yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso. *Dora: Gracias, Backpack. opens an umbrella and protects her from getting wet *(Storm Cloud sighs and sturnly gets away) *Both: Yay! *Dora: Thanks to you, we didn't get wet. (Dora closes the umbrella and puts it back into Backpack) *Backpack: Yum! Delicioso! *(Dora & Boots laughing) *they approach the Troll Bridge *Dora: Look, it's the Troll Bridge. *Boots: I see the bridge, but I don't see the troll. *Dora: Come on! *Dora and Boots quietly sneaked up across the bridge, the Troll jumped up and blocked them *(Troll theme plays) *Troll: I'm the Grumpy Old Troll who lives under the bridge! Hey! I'm the Grumpy Old Troll who lives under the bridge. Who's there? If you wanna come over, all you have to do is this. All you have to do is this. Solve my riddle! *(Song ends) *Troll uses magic to make a net so that Dora and Boots won't get over the bridge *Troll: Ya can't go over my bridge unless you solve my riddle. They'll never solve it! Heh, heh, heh! Here is one of my hardest quizzers. To cut through the net, use a pair of... *Dora: Do you hear that, Boots? We've gotta solve the Troll's riddle. Will you help us solve the Troll's riddle? Great. The riddle goes like this: Here is one of my hardest quizzers. To cut through the net, use a pair of... *Both: Scissors! *Troll: Oh, you've got it! *Boots: Scissors! We need scissors. *(Troll gets angry as steam puffs out of him) *Boots: Dora, where are we going to find a pair of scissors? *Troll: They'll never find scissors! They'll never find scissors! *Dora: Do you know where we can find some scissors? In my backpack. Say, "Backpack." *Backpack: Rapido! Dora needs safety scissors to cut through the Troll's net. Can you find the safety scissors? (Cursor clicks it) You found them. Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso! *Dora: Thanks for the safety scissors. I need your help to cut our way through this net. Can you make scissors with your fingers? Great! Make a scissors with your fingers and snip, snip, snip! Snip, snip, snip, snip, snip, snip. Good snipping. *Boots: Yes! *Troll: (angrily) Augh! They cut through the net! But one day, I'll stop them. I'll come with a super riddle. They'll never get it. They'll never get it. They'll never get it. (falls of the edge) *Backpack: Adios, Senor Troll. *(Fanfare plays) *Boots: Where do we go next, Dora? *Dora: Bridge, rock, library. We made it past the bridge. So next comes the... (Cursor clicks on the rock) ...rock, right. Now where's the Big Rock? Do you see the rock? *(Cursor clicks it) *Boots: Yeah, there it is. There's the Big Rock. *Backpack: Vamonos! *Dora: Lets go return my books to the library. *(Travel song plays) *Dora: Come on. Say it with us. *Both:'' Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Bridge, rock, library. Come on, Vamonos! Everybody, lets go.'' *Boots: Come on, lets get to it. *Dora: I know that we can do it. Where are we going? *Boots:'' Library! Where are we going?'' *Dora: Library! *Both:'' Where are we going?'' *Fiesta Trio: Library! *Dora: Where are we going? *All: Library. *(Both laughing and spinning in a circle) *Both:'' Library! (song ends) *was having fun doing a cartwheel all the way to the icky-sticky sand and got stuck *Boots: Dora, Icky sticky sand! to get out but his boot fell off I'm stuck, I'm stuck. I'm stuck! *Dora: It's okay, Boots. I can pull you out. I just need a rope. *Boots: Get a rope, get a rope! Hurry! *Dora: Do you know where I can find the rope? In my backpack right. Say, "Backpack". *Backpack: Quick! Can you find the rope? (Cursor clicks it) There it is. Right. Yum yum yum yum! Delicioso! *Dora: Thanks for the rope. Here it comes, Boots. *(Dora throws the rope over a branch and Boots catches it) *Boots: I got it. *(Dora pulls harder and harder until Boots is finally out of the icky-sticky sand) *Dora: Boots! *Boots: Dora! You saved me. *Dora: Gracias, Backpack. *Backpack: De nada. *Dora: Come on. Watch your step. *and Boots quickly got past the icky-sticky sand until they made it to the Big Rock *Both: It's.. It's... It's... the Big Rock! *Boots: (Falls on his rear end) The Big Rock sure is big. *Dora: We've gotta get over this Big Rock so we can return my books to the Library. *Boots: But how? *Dora: Watch me. I'm gonna throw the rope over that branch so we can climb up. *Boots: Awesome! *they climbed up, the rope began to rip *Boots: Dora! The rope! It's starting to rip! *Dora: We need some sticky tape to stick the rope back together. *Boots: Hurry, hurry! *Dora: Where can we get some sticky tape? In my backpack. Say "Backpack". *Backpack: (now annoyed) Rapido! Dora needs sticky tape or we're all gonna fall! Find the sticky tape! *(Cursor clicks it) *Backpack: You found it. *Dora: Got it! Thanks. *(Dora tapes up the rope and now they were able to climb to the top. At the top they saw a slide carved into the rock) *Dora: Now we have to slide down the rock. Will you help us slide down the rock? We have to hug our knees to slide down the rock. Hug your knees. *Both: Whee! went through the tunnel and are back to safety *(Fanfare plays) *Dora: We made it over the Big Rock. *Boots: All right. *Backpack: Where do we go next? *Dora: Bridge, rock, library. We've crossed the bridge, we climbed up the rock, so next comes the... *(Blue cursor clicks the Library) *Dora: Library, right. (They walk through what appears to be a forest) Do you see the Library? *(Blue cursor clicks it) *Boots: Yeah, there it is. *Dora: Lets go! *(Rustling) *Dora: Oh, no. Did you hear that? That sounds like Swiper the fox. *Boots: That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff. *Dora: Will you keep a look out for Swiper the fox? If you see the fox, yell, "Swiper." *Swiper: Woof! *(Backpack gasps) *Dora: Do you see Swiper the fox? Where? Right behind us? *Both: Swiper, no... *Backpack: Hey! *Both: ...swiping. *Swiper: You're too late! (maniacal laughter) *Backpack: Whoa! *Swiper: You'll never find your backpack now. *Dora: Oh no! Backpack! *Both: Backpack?! *(All making sounds) *Dora: This is horrible. We have to find her right away. *(Making sounds) *Dora: I need your help to listen to the sounds and help me find Backpack. *(Sheep blurts) *(Duck quacks) *Backpack: Backpack! *(Crow caws) *(Sheep blurts) *(Duck quacks) *Backpack: Backpack! *(Crow caws) *Boots: I know, I know. She's behind the bush. *(Sheep blurts) *Dora: The sheep goes baaa, baaa, not backpack. *(Duck quacks) *Backpack: Backpack! *(Crow caws) *Dora: Where's Backpack? *(Cursor clicks on the tree) *Dora: In the tree? *(Backpack pops up) *Dora: Yes, you found backpack. *Both: Backpack! *Backpack: Mis amigos, you saved me. Gracias, Dora. Gracias, Boots. *(Bell rings) *Dora: The Library bell! That means the Library's gonna close soon. Come on, lets go return my books. *Backpack: Rapido! *(Door creaks) *Dora: Oh, no! The library door! It's closing. *Boots: Open, open. *Door: En Espanol, por favor. *Dora: The door speaks Spanish. I know Spanish. To get the door open, we have to say "Abre.". Can you say "Abre"? Say, "Abre." Say it with us. *Both: Abre! *Door: Abre. (opens) *Boots: It opened. *Dora: Thanks for saying "abre". (She and Boots enter the library where they saw an octopus named Val who is closing) *Val: Hola, Dora. You're just in time. I was about to close. *Boots: Give her the books, Dora! Give her the books! You have the books, don't you? *Dora: Do you remember where I put the books? Say "Backpack". *Backpack: I carried the books a whole way. Can you find the books? *(Cursor clicks on them) *Backpack: Right, they're they are. Yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso. *Val: Did you have all eight books, Dora? *Dora: Count with me. One, (stamps) two, (stamps) three, (stamps) four, (stamps) five, (stamps) six, (stamps) seven, (stamps) eight. (stamps) *Val: Eight books! And they're all out on time. Ye antro, Dora. *All: Abre! *Both: We did it! *(We did it song plays) *Both: ''We did it. *Dora: We did it. *Boots:'' We did it.'' *Both: Yay! *Dora: Lo hicimos! *Backpack & Map: We did it! *Dora:'' We've crossed the Troll Bridge and climbed up the Big Rock.'' *Both: We did it. *Boots:'' We did it.'' *Backpack & Map: We did it. *Both:'' Hooray!'' *Boots: We returned the books to the library. *Both: We did it. *Boots: We did it. *Both: We did it. *Dora: We did it. I got a new backpack from my parents today. *Backpack: I've get everything they needed. *Both: We've helped us. Hooray. *Dora: Yay! *Boots: Whoo! Hooray! *Dora: We did it. *Backpack: Lo hicimos. *(whooping) (song ends) (Fanfare plays) *(Cursor clicks) *Dora: We had such an exciting trip today. What was your favorite part of the trip? I liked that too. *Boots: My favorite part was when we listened to the sounds and found Backpack in the tree. *Dora: My favorite part was putting the sticky tape on the rope. We couldn't have brought 8 books to the library without you. And you, Backpack. Thanks for helping. (Cursor clicks) *Dora: Hey, look, it's Boots. (Cursor clicks) Find Boots! Category:Transcripts